This invention relates to shower curtains that keep shower spray inside of a bathtub shower enclosure and more particularly to a dual panel shower curtain that further prevents air pressure, caused by a running shower, from pushing and pulling a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner inward into the bathtub shower enclosure. A dual panel shower curtain consists of a full shower curtain and a semi-attached full shower curtain liner that straddle either side of the front wall of a bathtub shower enclosure. Alternatively, a dual panel shower curtain consists of a two-panel semi-attached full shower curtain liner wherein the outer panel and the inner panel straddle either side of the front wall of a bathtub shower enclosure. In reference to a two-panel semi-attached full shower curtain liner, an individual may install a decorative shower curtain to hide the outer panel from view.
Oftentimes a running shower causes an area of low pressure within a bathtub shower enclosure. This area of low pressure causes air pressure to push a shower curtain and pull a shower curtain liner inward into a bathtub shower enclosure toward an individual during a running shower. This can be unpleasant for the individual and unhygienic depending on the age and cleanliness of the shower curtain. Although there have been many attempts to minimize the effects of air pressure on a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner, these attempts fail to provide a shower curtain that provides enough strength or features to overcome the problem. Further, such shower curtains create a second problem of not completely sealing the end walls of a bathtub shower enclosure to keep shower spray inside of the bathtub shower enclosure.
Therefore, a need exists for a dual panel shower curtain that remains in place and is not affected by air pressure caused by a running shower and a dual panel shower curtain that completely seals off the end walls of a bathtub shower enclosure to keep shower spray inside of the bathtub shower enclosure.